I Feel PrettyUnpretty
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Rocky/OFC. Prelude to my other Rocky/OFC fic Just Say No. Leave it to Rocky to make Adam's little sister feel better about herself when she's feeling down.


**A/N: **Yes. This is one of those Oh-look-one-of-Power-Rangers-has-a-sibling-and-falls-in-love-with-another-Ranger. And because I like the idea of Rocky being paired with someone. Besides, in retrospect this could easily be a prolog to my other Rocky/OFC fic called Just Say No since I left it open for a reason. Yes, title inspired by Glee mashup. Deal.

**I Feel Pretty/Unpretty:**

By: LOSTrocker

Out of a favor to Adam, Rocky was walking his little sister home. Alex was far from a baby anymore. She looked like Adam. Alex was short, slender with long curly dark hair with almond shaped eyes. She often raided her big brother's closet. Today she wore one of Adam's old black tees (when he was the Black Ranger) a throw over green shirt, the jeans were hers and the sneakers. However, the bandana over her head was also her big brother's.

Her excuse was that it kept her annoying hair out of her face so she could see better when she went to kick someone's butt - mostly his.

This wasn't a new thing. Rocky, when he could, walked her home. Alex could easily take care of herself. Adam wasn't the only one in the family who trained in the martial arts. Still, with Rita and Zedd out there, he just felt better if someone was with her. Adam hadn't been the only one who has taken over the role of big brother.

Al chatted him up on these walks but today she was quiet. There was a hitch in her steep. Her feet scuffled along which caused him to worry a bit.

"You okay Al?" Rocky questioned.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Rocky was able to catch her bluff. That smile of hers didn't quit reach her eyes. Rocky jumped a few feet ahead of her blocking her path. "Liar," he called her.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Whoa," Al put up her hands. "How old are we? Five?"

Rocky laughed. "Come on, you know you could talk to me right?"

Of course, she knew that. Rocky was usually one of the first people she went to when she had a problem with something. The problem was she really wasn't sure if she could talk about this one with him without him laughing at her. So, she shook her head. "Don't worry about it Rocko,"

Rocky sighed. He hated it when the Park siblings did this. Adam liked to push his friends away too when he had a situation that was too much for him to handle alone. He just felt like he should put everyone else's problems before his own. Then again that was easily mistaken for a Power Ranger complex. Rocky dealt with that from time to time but he just learned to know when to give and when to take. It looked like he had to take it if he was ever going to get out of Adam's little sister.

Al brushed by him without much of a thought except for the fact that Rocky could be pestering sometimes. He meant well. It was one of his better qualities.

Without a warning to her though, he managed to take hold of her and started tickling her. "Rocky!" she yelped and a course of laughter followed. He knew her weak spots. She was ticklish under the arms, around her hips.

"Stop it!"

"Nope. No way. Not until you tell me what's bugging you."

Rocky held her with one hand while his other danced along the side of her. She was bent over, dying hysterically from laughing too much. He wasn't sure when he caught on but he found that her laugh was the best sound he'd ever herd.

When Al went to try to push the red clad boy off her their eyes locked. Rocky stopped, her laughter died down but her heart beat raced up. It wasn't from his tickling. She blushed. Al had to admit it was good being here - in his arms.

The silence was awkward. Rocky cleared his throat. These two parted. "So, are going to tell me?"

"Am I pretty?" Al blurted out.

Rocky was taking aback by that question. He blinked out of surprise.

"What?"

Al went red again but this time out of embarrassment. "Never mind!" she retorted quickly.

"You're not getting away that easily Park," he warned her.

Rocky let his mind register what she just asked. In all honesty, it was hard to answer that question. If he hadn't known her for so long… That was the easy way out though.

"What brought this up?" Rocky questioned.

"Bulk and Skull were teasing me again."

Rocky should've known. They constantly harassed her. Just because she wasn't like Kat or Tanya didn't mean anything. Everyone was different. She was still one of the best girls he's ever known.

"You shouldn't listen to those knuckle heads," Rocky said to her. "They don't know what they're talking about. You are pretty." There he said. He couldn't take it back.

"Really?" Al asked him.

"Yeah, really." he assured her.

"Whatever, Rocky. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Am not."

"Don't start that again." she pleaded with a light chuckle.

"Seriously," Rocky hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her slightly closer than he normally would. "If I said you're pretty then, you are. Don't let anyone tell you different."

With a confession like that how else was going to react. She cupped Rocky's face in her hands and gave him a quick peck on the check. It made him turn red.

"What was that for?" Rocky asked in bewilderment.

Al shook her head. Rocky could be obvious sometimes. Then playfully she playfully punched on him the shoulder.

"Okay, ow."

"That so did not hurt. You big baby."

Rocky went to grab her again but this time she was two steps ahead of him. He chased after her all the way to her house. When they got their they were both out of breath.

"I win!" Al declared with a smile. "Anyway, thanks Rocky. Not just for walking me home, but you know, for everything."

"What are friends for?" Rocky asked her.

There are on her doorstep she decided then she wanted to be more than just friend with him. All of this was confusing. She didn't know what to do. Al retreated into her home.

Rocky waited until he heard the door lock on her side. He didn't know what was going on at this point. He did know what one thing though: Adam was going to kill him for this.


End file.
